Here I am, This is Me
by LaurenxPotter
Summary: The story I want to tell you cannot be found in a book. We have all read stories from James' or Lilys POV. But its never been told from the heart of Lily's best friend; not till now. The story I want to tell you is true, I was there, I am her best friend.
1. Wake Up!

Disclaimer: Ok obviously if I were JK Rowling I wouldn't be writing some fan fiction I would be working on the 7th book. Oh and only the plot and the Characters that you don't know are mine! SO THERE YOU LAWYER LIKE PEOPLE! DISCLAIMER 2: I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS YOU SEE! 

"LILLIAN ANNABELLE EVANS GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" a girl with raven hair yelled.

Alexandria Nadia Renee Potter had stunning clear green eyes. She had fairly tan skin and was about 5'7. Alexis's raven hair was layered and fell down to about to her shoulders. She always had the boys drooling over her. Unfortunately or maybe fortunately for her she was James Potter's twin sister. But there were always advantages being close to the Marauders

"Mmm…….leave me lone An!" said a very tired Lily Evans

"Don't make me get my brother up here" at this Lily threw off the covers. Alexis burst out laughing at her best friend's reaction

Lillian Annabelle Evans had long beautiful auburn hair that made her stand out. Her eyes also stood out for they were a brilliant emerald green. Her skin was a light tan color. And she stood about 5'10.

Everybody knew that Lily Evans hated James Potter. There was not one person in the whole school that didn't know of James' little crush on Lily. Lily thought James was an arrogant toe-rag. He was constantly asking her out.

"I'll be waiting for you down in the common room Lils!" at this Alexis went down to the common room to find her other friends Jordan McCarthy, and Sophia Lopex. Her bother and the other Marauders just happen to be down there. The Marauders consisted of James, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.  
James Kenneth Potter was the leader of the infamous Marauder group. His hair was jet black and stood up all over the place. At the height of 6'5 he towered over most people. "Bloody hell women I never new you had a set of longs like that!" exclaimed a bewildered Sirius

"Try living with her!" mumbled James

"What was that Jamie?" Alexis asked in her sweet voice "Nothing! Nothing at all!" at this Remus started cracking up.

"What's so funny?" asked James

"Nothing besides the fact that you're terrified of your own flesh and blood" Remus stated while trying to hold back his laughter. But he failed miserably.  
Note between the Marauders and Maraudettes a.k.a Lily and friends.

Alexis: "No duh! We are twins and we DO think alike usually…" Lily: "Would you two shut the fuck up you're being fucking annoying!" Sirius: "WHOA! Did our little flower just swear!"

Remus: Who are you and what have you done with Lily!" Lily: "God you people act like you've never heard somebody swear your whole life"  
Alexis: "I swear all the time…but I try not to because its hard on Jimmy's little brain!" James: "HEY! ENOUGH ABOUT MY BRAIN AND I! Anyways changing the subject…"

Lily: "I bet if Ann sang Bins wouldn't notice! And I only say this cus One: I'm bored out of my fucking mind and two: I want you know who to hear you sing!"

Alexis: "But you know very well that I don't sing good! And you say his name and die!" Lily: "That's a lie! I would NEVER say his name cough Remus cough" Remus: "Yeah sing! Lily are you like choking or something? Cus if you are I'll just have Sirius perform the CPR on you"  
Lily: "No I'm fine! Just fine!" Alexis: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! And I do NOT like him! Lily: Do too! Don't bother lying cus the great and powerful Lily knows all! James: Who are you guys talking about? Alexis: Nobody! "ALL IN FAVOR OF ALEXIS SINGING SAY I!  
Everyone says 'I' Alexis just sighed at this, "Fine….WAIT! I got an idea!" "And that would be what oh dearest sister who I love so dearly" gushed James

"Lets have a singing contest!" Alexis yelled.

Everyone agreed to Alexis's idea. "I vote for Ani to go first!" Lily called out. "Fine" sighed Alexis while trying to glare at Lily while keeping a strait face. Sadly she failed. With a flick of her wand a stage appeared along with a mic.

She's got the kind of look that defies gravity  
She's the greatest cook  
And she's fat free  
She's been to private school  
And she speaks perfect French  
She's got the perfect friends  
Oh isn't she cool

She practices Tai Chi  
She'd never lose her nerve  
She's more than you deserve  
She's just far better than me Hey, hey

So don't bother I won't die of deception  
I promise you won't ever see me cry  
Don't feel sorry  
And don't bother I'll be fine  
But she's waiting  
The ring you gave to her will lose its shine  
So don't bother, be unkind

I'm sure she doesn't know  
How to touch you like  
I would I beat her at that one good  
Don't you think so?  
She's almost six feet tall  
She must think I'm a flea  
I'm really a cat you see  
And it's not my last life at all Hey, hey

So don't bother I won't die of deception  
I promise you won't ever see me cry  
Don't feel sorry  
Don't bother I'll be fine  
But she's waiting  
The ring you gave to her will lose its shine  
So don't bother, be unkind

_Spoken: (speaks just like Shakira does in this song)_  
For you, I'd give up all I own  
And move to a communist country  
If you came with me, of course  
And I'd file my nails so they don't hurt you  
And lose those pounds, and learn about football  
If it made you stay, but you won't, but you won't  
_End Spoken_

So don't bother,  
I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine  
Promise you won't ever see me cry  
And after all I'm glad that I'm not your type  
Promise you won't ever see me cry

Don't bother,  
I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine  
Promise you won't ever see me cry  
And after all I'm glad that I'm not your type  
Promise you won't ever see me cry

The whole class was stunned. "Was I that bad?" Alexis asked timidly.  
A/N: HAHAHAHA I made a cliffy! I feel so special! Ok yeah anyways please review so I know how I did! Constructive Criticism is welcome! But please no flames! Anyways there will be more L/J action later! But its going to progress slowly cus I hate when people make it when Lily suddenly realize her unedifying love for James….

Recap: The whole class was stunned. "Was I that bad?" Alexis asked timidly.

Back to the story Remus was the first to recover. "That was bloody brilliant!" Alexis blushed.

"Thanks….ok so how are we going to choose who is next?" Lily asked

"We could have a hat and pull out names randomly…" James suggested. Everyone agreed.

"Ok so the next person is……….ok make that people…and they are…can I have a drum roll please? drum roll Ok the next people are….James, Remus, and wait what's his name again?" Alexis joked. "Oh yeah Sirius!" Alexis walked off the stage as the three boys walk up. James walked up to the main mic and picked up his guitar, while Sirius picked up his guitar and Remus picked up his bass guitar. Both were the back round singers but each had a solo. "Yo Pete!" Sirius shouted. "We need you up here on drums!".

James:  
There you go  
You're always so right It's all a big show  
It's all about you You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me

Sirius  
It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

All  
So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Remus  
There you go You never ask why It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do  
You think you're special  
But I know, and I know And I know, and we know  
That you're not

James:  
You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

All  
So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me down  
Will never bring me down

James:  
Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

All  
So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" shouted an angry Prof. McGonagall

!(#&!&#  
AN: I DO NOT OWN THESE SONGS! Shakira and Simple Plan own them. Don't Bother by Shakira and Shut Up by SImple Plan

ok that was it for chapter one! TUNE IN NEXT TIME to find out what happens! Aha anyways I don't own those two songs u just witnessed. The first one is by Shakira called 'Don't Bother' and the other is by Simple Plan called 'Shut Up'


	2. Crack?

"Why whatever do you mean professor?" Alexis asked trying to work her sweet charm on the professor. 

"You should all be learning! NOT SINGING!" McGonagall shouted.

"Ms. Evans and Mr. Lupin you two are prefects! You should have been stopping this not participating in it!"

"Aw come on Professor lighten up a little bit! We were just having some fun!" said Lily sticking up for her friends. Everyone was looking at her like she was crazy.

"She does have like the most obvious point there Professor!" Alexis added. The whole class shouted there agreements.

"THAT'S IT! Potter, Black, Evans, Lupin, Lopex follow me!" With that Professor McGonagall stomped out of the room.

Alexis and James ran to check up with her along with the rest. "Excuse me Professor but which Potter did you want?" James asked while smirking.

"Yeah cus you could of meant our parents or you could meant just me OR you could just of-" but she was cut of mid-sentence by McGonagall shouting

"BOTH!"

"Yes ma'am" James and Alexis shouted giving her a solute. The gang (HAHA I'm such a loser I said GANG…ehem I'm just hyper and that reminds me of Scooby Doo) followed the angry Professor to the headmaster's office. When they got there McGonagall shouted the password, "LEMON DROP!" as always the statue came to life and jumped to the side revealing the winding staircase to the Headmaster's office.

"Ah Professor what can I help you with?" Dumbledore asked.

"I caught them" gesturing to the group of 6th years, "having a singing contest during History of Magic!" McGonagall stated. Dumbledore observed the group before him. Alexis was standing there looking petting Fawks. Lily andNadia were sitting in the chairs looking at everything in the office, while Sirius was bugging the shit out of Remus.

"Well you can't really blame us cus I mean its soo…boring!" saidNadia finally speaking up.

"No really? I thought it was fun!" Alexis stated sarcastically.

"NEVER!" he shouted. He tried to run out of the office but instead he ran into the door with a loud thud. "Ouch" James said then passing out. Alexis took a glance at her passed out brother but didn't look too worried.

"My goodness we should take him to the hospital wing?" asked a worried McGonagall.

"Naw! He does this all the time….such a pity that I'm related to him" Alexis said while shaking her head in disappointment.

"I'll take care of them Professor you are excused now." Dumbledore said excusing the Professor. With that she left. "Now seeing as how I agree that history of magic is very boring you are excused from all punishment!" Everybody stared at Dumbledore like he was one drugs.

"Hey Professor could I ask you a question?"

"Go right ahead Miss Potter."

"ARE YOU ON CRACK!" she practically shouted.

"Contarary to popluar belief Ms Potter, I ineed not on crack, but I have been told that I am nutters." Dumbledore said with eyes twinkling

"Damn! Oops I mean darn! That could have been another detention and I would be ahead of Prongsie-poo!" said a disappointed Sirius.

"Sirius, I suggest you shut up now for your own good!"Nadia said a little peeved.

All of the sudden Alexis gasped. "Oh my god I just got the best idea on earth!" she suddenly shouted.

"Would you care to tell us your wonderful idea Ms. Potter?" Dumbledore asked in an amused sort of voice.

"I would love too!" Alexis stated. "Ok well since Voldemort (she ignored the fact that some people flinched when she said his name) is rising and killing more people I was thinking to help bring "house unity" we could have a karaoke night!"

"Well I don't really know…" Dumbledore said.

"Please!" said Alexis practically begging.

"Fine seeing how this school could use a little more fun." Dumbledore agreed even though he was just doing this to get some free entertainment. (lol Dumbledore is such a crazy little wizard. I love him! lol)

"YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Alexis shouted running up and hugging Dumbledore then running out of the office. Followed by Sirius, Remus, Salem and Lily. A few seconds after they left Alexis came back with Remus. They knocked on the professor's door.

"Excuse us professor I decided that mum and dad wouldn't be to happy with me if I left…the IT here while he was passed out." Alexis stated. At this Dumbledore chuckled.

"Oh Professor before I forget! Do you think you could charm my ipod to work and my boom box so that I can listen to them?" at this Alexis pulled out her ipod and boom box.

"Do you always carry them around?" Remus asked

"Yes cus you never know when you are going to need them!" Alexis stated like he was stupid. Remus just stared at her.  
"What! Stop looking at me like that!" Alexis whined.

"Like what!" Remus was very confused. But then again Alexis tended to be very confusing.

"I dunno…..this is going to be really random but I want ice cream"

"That sounds really good right now. Oh god can your brother eat anymore. I swear he ways like a bajillion pounds." Remus puffed as they continued to carry James.

"Yes…."Alexis said while singing a song in her head. All of the sudden she burst out in song. "I try to open my eyes but I'm blinded by the white light. I can't remember how I can't remember why! I'm lying here tonight!" Alexis couldn't help but start singing one of her favorite songs, which also just happened to be, the song stuck in her head.

'What the hell is she singing?' Remus wondered. He decided to ask her.

"And I can't stand the pain! And I can't make it go away. No I can't stand the pain. HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME? I'VE M-" Alexis was cut off by Remus asking her a question.

"What song is that?" he asked.

"It's called Untitled. It's one of my favoritest songs in the whole wide world!" she said.

"And what would that band be called?" Remus asked.

"Simple Plan. But I like The Used better." Alexis stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She continued singing. "I'VE MADE MY MISTAKES! GOT NO WHERE TO RUN, THE NIGHT GOES ON AS I'M FADING AWAY." As she took a breath to continue James woke up.

"Ahh what was that horrible noise?" He asked.

"That horrible noise was me singing and now that you're awake you can walk for yourself." Alexis was pissed that James insulted her singing. So just to annoy him she continued. "I'M SICK OF THIS LIFE, I JUST WANNA SCREAM. How could this happen to me? Everybody screamin I try to make a sound but no one hears me!" "Oh I hear you alright….I wonder if Lily likes that song…." James thought to himself. 'God her voice is beautiful' thought Remus.

"I'm slippin off the edge I'm hanging by a thread; I wanna start this over again. So I try to hold on to a time where nothing matters. And I can't explain what happened and I can't erase the things that I've done. No I can't…..HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME? I'VE MADE MY MISTAKES THE NIGHT GOES ON AS I'M FADING AWAY!"

"Are you done yet?" whined James as they walked into the portrait hole.

"Almost! I'M SICK OF THIS LIFE I JUST WANNA SCREAM! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?" Alexis was now screaming at the top of her longs, but brought her voice to regular level to say something. "Ok big guitar solo. I'VE MADE MY MISTAKES GOT NO WHERE TO RUN! THE NIGHT GOES ON AS I'M FADING AWAY! I'M SICK OF THIS LIFE! I JUST WANNA SCREAM HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?"

"Finally your done!" sighed James. At the sound of feet coming down stairs James looked up to see Lily bounding down the stairs.

"Oh my god Black Rain, were you just singing Untitled?" asked a very hyper Lily.

"Why dearest Whitetail I was!" At the nicknames the girls used they guys got very confused. (A/N: ok with the nicknames u are probably confused! Well that's where I help you! You see Lily, Alexis, Nadia, andCharlie became illegal animagi. Lily is a doe a white tailed one to be more exact. Alexis isa gray wolf but with pure white fur.Nadia is like a little smaller version of the grim. And Charliethen is a hawk.)

"What was with the nicknames?" questioned James. Lily and Alexis exchanged glances.

"Oh nothing..." Lily said trying to sound casual. "Just something we came up with….LET'S SING 'All That I've Got'!"

"Don't lie Lily your not that good at it. " Sirius stated who had just appeared from the boy's dormitory. James nodded his head in agreement.

"Council meeting but first we need to findNadia and Charlie." Lily said.

"What about us and a meeting?" askedNadia as she andCharlie came down from the girl's dorm.

"We need to have a meeting with ya. Hahahahaha Onomatopoeia it's such a funny word!" Lily stated obviously sugar high as stated earlier. The girls huddled up like an American football team (A/N: I'm just saying that because people in England call what we Americans call soccer, football…I hope I didn't confuse anybody right there) "Ok what is all this about?" asked Sam

"The boys want to know about our nicknames-" Said Alexis.

"And we were wondering on weather we should let them know or not." Lily said finishing Alexis's sentence.

"I don't think they should know. I mean we cant just tell them that we are illegal animagi."Nadia stated.

"Good point…plus they won't tell us what's with their nicknames." Said Charlie.


End file.
